A variety of children's play accessories (e.g., swings, rides, and gymnastics equipment) are attached to playstations by hanging them from a support (e.g., a beam) on the playstation. The accessories are typically hung on one or more link-type chains, ropes, or other suitable members connected to an eyelet, S-hook, or other connecting device on the playstation.